Hari Yang Melelahkan
by Langit Malam
Summary: Konoha gempar dengan hadirnya seekor penguin emperor gendut berbulu merah jambu. Kakashi yang tidak tahu apa-apa ketiban sial harus merawat penguin galak yang senang menabok pipinya dengan siripnya, yang manjanya gak ketulungan selalu minta dipangku, dan setiap makan harus pakai lauk ikan tuna. Bagaimana nasib malang Kakashi selanjutnya? Barter Fic with Kouro Ryuki. DLDR. Ripyu? :D


Summary : Konoha gempar dengan hadirnya seekor penguin emperor gendut berbulu merah jambu. Kakashi yang tidak tahu apa-apa ketiban sial harus merawat penguin galak yang senang menabok pipinya dengan siripnya yang lebar, yang manjanya nggak ketulungan selalu minta dipangku, dan setiap makan harus pakai lauk ikan tuna. Bagaimana nasib malang Kakashi selanjutnya? DLDR. Ripyu plis :D

.

.

Title: Hari Yang Melelahkan

Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

Type: Oneshot

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Kau harus konsentrasi penuh Sakura."

"Iya _Sishou_…"

Sakura pun mengikuti arahan _sishou_-nya dan mulai mengalirkan _chakra_ ke seluruh aliran tubuhnya. Ia senang karena akhirnya Tsunade mengajarkannya _kuchiyose no jutsu_.

Sakura menahan napas tegang.

Ia mulai bisa merasakan tubuhnya dialiri sinar berwarna hijau terang dan rasa hangat yang menyebar.

Jujur saja Sakura berdebar-debar, apakah ia akan berhasil memanggil dan mengikat kontrak dengan siput sekuat _Katsuyu_-seperti milik _sishou_-nya-, atau dengan sepasukan gukguk keren- seperti milik _sensei_-nya-, atau jangan-jangan malah dengan kodok blentung seperti milik Naruto.

_Ewwwww…_

Setelah beberapa saat tampak asap putih tipis mengepul keluar dari tubuhnya semakin lama semakin tebal dan membuatnya menghilang dalam asap.

_Buzzz…_

Asap pun menghilang.

Tsunade tersenyum puas dan bangga, '_Itu baru muridku_,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia pun menatap bayangan yang muncul di balik asap.

"_Kwiiiiiik~"_

"Astaga!"

Tsunade sampai melompat kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya saat dari balik asap yang mengepul itu justru muncul seekor penguin emperor gendut berperut buncit dan berbulu merah jambu yang kini tampak histeris melambai-lambaikan siripnya heboh ke udara.

"Sa-Sakura? I-itu kau?"

"_Kwiiiiik~"_

"Ke-kenapa kau malah berubah jadi penguin?"

Tsunade masih belum pulih dari _shock_-nya. Apalagi kini _Tonton_ menguik-nguik ketakutan dan bersembunyi gemetar di kolong mejanya.

Suara _'kwik kwik'_ cempreng yang meluncur dari paruh si penguin, cukup menjadi pertanda bahwa penguin gendut itu pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Te-tenang ya Sakura. Tenang. Biar kupikirkan jalan keluarnya."

Jujur, saat itu Tsunade mengalami dilema tingkat dewa antara ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak ataukah pura-pura prihatin.

Sumpah penguin itu unyu sekali. Dan seumur hidup baru kali ini ia melihat seekor penguin.

Apalagi kini tampak penguin itu terengah-engah susah payah naik ke atas kursi dengan bokongnya yang besar dan perutnya yang gendut tersangkut di tepi meja kemudian nangkring manis di atas meja menunggunya berpikir.

Tiba-tiba…

"Tsunade _Baa-san_!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka saat pemuda pirang lari berhamburan masuk ke dalam bersama dua orang lainnya.

Mereka pun cengo melihatnya.

"Kyaaaa… unyu~. Kau… kau… kau penguin kan? Ku kira kau sudah punah seperti dinosaurus."

Naruto dengan heboh menyerbu penguin yang mendengking kaget itu, memeluknya erat, menciumi pipinya bertubi-tubi dan menusuk-nusuk perutnya gemas.

"Imuuut dan cantik."

Rock lee dengan penuh semangat membara menarik pipi si penguin gemas sehingga menjembreng tembem dan 2 helai misainya copot.

"Heiiii… bokongmu sexy sekali," kata Sai polos sambil mengelus bokong si penguin.

"_Kwiiiiiiiiik~"_

Penguin itu berdiri dengan murka di atas meja dengan background api membara berkobar.

Kemudian…

_Brakkkk_

Meja patah dua.

_Bruuuug_

Kursi terbang.

_Kraaaaak_

Tembok retak-retak.

_Jduaaaaak_

Cukup bayangkan nasib mereka bertiga seperti apa tapi yang pasti Naruto, Sai dan Rock Lee berakhir dengan diopname selama seminggu di _Konoha Hospital_.

.

.

Tsunade menahan napas menahan jengkel. Urat-urat di kepalanya tampak menonjol dan berkedut-kedut. Sakura yang menjadi penguin sungguh merepotkan. Belum sepuluh menit dia jadi penguin, kantornya sudah seperti ditabrak meteor.

Tapi ketika diajak pulang ke flatnya sendiri, ia menggeleng-geleng heboh seraya menunjuk-nunjuk bokong dan dadanya.

"Astaga Sakura! Tenang saja! Semuanya tertutup bulu!"

Mendengar suara Tsunade yang mencapai level tujuh, barulah si penguin itu mau pulang sambil merapat terus di belakang Tsunade, hingga tidak jarang sang hokage yang ditakuti dan dihormati hingga lima benua, terdorong-dorong oleh perut buncit si penguin dan hampir jatuh nyungsep. Sungguh tidak elit.

Tsunade men_deathglare_ siapa saja yang berani menatap penguin gendut yang kini berjalan mengekorinya. Tapi bagaimana pun ia melotot tetap saja orang-orang menontonnya.

"_Aihhhh lucunya."_

"_Beli penguin dimana Hokage-sama?"_

"_Apa hokage mau menyumbang penguin itu ke kebun binatang Konoha ya?"_

"_Awas hati-hati. Katanya penguin itu kemarin membantai 3 ninja dengan tangan kosong. Dia itu pasti penguin jadi-jadian. Bahaya. Penguin ganas. Harus disuntik mati."_

"_Coba penguin itu di sate atau dibuat teriyaki. Dagingnya pasti enak."_

Mendengar komentar-komentar itu membuat sang Penguin itu ngambek, mogok berjalan, dan akhirnya menangis kelenger duduk di tengah jalan hingga tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang karena cekukan.

Tsunade sudah tidak tahan.

"Bubaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

_Krik krik krik…_

Semua pun langsung kabur.

"Astaga Sa- upss… Penguin. Jangan begitu! Ayo bangun!"

Tsunade mendelik melihat si penguin mengulurkan siripnya. Akhirnya dengan gemas ia menggendong si penguin di punggungnya.

Tsunade bersumpah serapah dalam hati dan sibuk memeras otak harus membawa Sakura kemana.

Ke flat sakura? Tidak mungkin. Flatnya di tengah-tengah kota dan identitas si penguin pasti langsung terbongkar. Di menara hokage juga tidak mungkin. Baru sepuluh menit si penguin di situ Tonton sudah kejang kejang jantungan.

'_Hahhh… merepotkan. Kutitip ke siapa ya? Ahaa… bingo!'_

Senyum lebar terlihat di bibir Tsunade. Ia punya ide brilian.

Flat kakashi hatake.

Hatake yang malang dan tidak tahu apa-apalah yang akhirnya ditakdirkan untuk ketiban sial.

.

.

_**Hari Pertama**_

"Kakashi!"

"Hokage-_sama_?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus merawat penguin ini! Penguin ini adalah duta kehormatan dari negara di kutub selatan! Jaga baik-baik! Kalau sampai dia hilang atau kenapa-kenapa kupastikan semua koleksi Icha-Ichamu akan aku bakar sampai jadi abu dan abunya aku buang ke laut merah! Mengerti, Hatake?"

Kakashi bergidik.

Icha-Icha-nya dibakar? Weeeeew.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak punya kulkas dua pintu, Hokage-_sama_."

"Bodo!"

Tsunade pergi sambil membanting pintu persis seperti bunyi yang ditimbulkan gajah ngamuk.

Kakashi mendesah pasrah. Ia pun menunduk menatap penguin gendut berbulu merah jambu yang terkekek geli sambil menutup paruhnya dengan sirip dan kini memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat lucu berbinar-binar.

_Haahhh…gak tega._

.

.

**Hari Kedua**

Kakashi diprotes oleh kedelapan gukguknya dan dituduh pilih kasih karena semua ac yang ada di flatnya semua dipindah ke kamar si penguin. Mereka bertekad mengajukan gugatan ketidak-adilan ini ke KPGK (Komisi Perlindungan Gukguk Konoha).

Sia-sia saja kakashi menerangkan panjang lebar sampai maskernya basah kalau penguin emperor harus tinggal di udara dingin.

Gukguk-gukguknya tetap ngambek dan menolak disummon kakashi.

_Aish…_

.

.

_**Hari Kelima**_

Kakashi mendesah entah untuk yang keberapa puluhnya hari ini dan menenteng perut si penguin yang sejak tadi asyik mengobrak-ngabrik kulkasnya.

Penguin itu meronta-ronta dan menendang-nendang kaki gepengnya hingga menabrak hidung Kakashi. Ia belum puas makan ikan tuna.

Yang jadi masalah, tuna itu dibeli Kakashi untuk persedian seminggu. Tapi belum 3 jam tuna itu bersemayam di kulkas sudah habis.

"Aku bisa bangkrut ini, Pinky," keluh Kakashi memelas seraya memunguti sawi hijau, tomat gondol, cabe keriting, kol gepeng yang bertebaran di seantero dapurnya. Kemudian memasukkannya ke kulkas dan menguncinya.

Dengan kesal si penguin mengambil sebongkah besar kol gepeng yang tersisa di kolong meja dan melemparkannya ke belakang kepala Kakashi.

_Buaghhh_

_Sabar Kakashi… sabar. Demi Icha-Icha tercinta_

.

.

_**Hari Ketujuh**_

Kakashi ternganga memandang kertas tagihan di tangannya. Bayar listrik dan air pam naik melonjak tajam juga ada tagihan pizza delivery.

Okelah tagihan listrik naik wajar. Penguin gendut itu menyalakan dan memanteng 24 jam dalam sehari semua ac di flatnya.

Tagihan air naik? Wajar juga. Si penguin itu selalu mandi untuk mendinginkan bulu-bulunya. Hampir setengah jam sekali pasti mandi.

Lalu tagihan pizza?

Ia masuk ke flatnya dan…

Tampaklah penguin itu sedang duduk manis sambil berurai airmata menonton drama korea di tv kabel sambil menselonjorkan kaki gepengnya ke meja, sementara di depannya tampak tiga kardus pizza ikan tuna yang sudah kosong. Berarti…

'_Hahhh… sialan kau Hokage!'_

.

.

_**Hari Kesebelas**_

Kakashi kelabakan mencari laporan misi yang harus diserahkannya ke Tsunade dalam waktu 5 menit lagi. Ia bahkan sudah masuk-masuk ke kolong tempat tidur hingga rambut peraknya yang keren dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu.

Ia yakin tadi menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

Tiba-tiba telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara kekek-kekek seru si penguin di kamar mandi.

_Jangan-jangan…_

Kakashi bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya.

Dan…

Tampaklah si penguin sedang terkekek-kekek senang meniup-niup perahu-perahuan kertas agar berlayar di dalam bathub yang penuh air. Dan perahu kertas itu terbuat dari laporan misinya yang ia cari sampai nungging-nungging dengan tidak elitnya sejak tadi.

.

.

_**Hari Kelimabelas**_

Kakashi lelah lahir batin. Ia baru saja pulang misi dan ingin beristirahat santai. Tapi mana bisa? Penguin itu sibuk main perang-perangan yang melibatkan tutup panci sebagai tameng, gagang sapu sebagai pedang, kaleng biskuit sebagai granat, dengan kedelapan gukguknya.

Sementara bantal-bantalnya mulai tampak bolong-bolong dan menghamburkan kapuknya kemana-kemana karena digunakan sebagai benteng yang ditusuk-tusuk pedang jadi-jadian.

_Jduuuuuuak_

_Kwiiiiiiik_

_Buuuuuk_

_Kaiiing_

'_Hahhh I wanna die'_

.

.

_**Hari Keduapuluh**_

Kakashi tidur pulas. Ia sedang bermimpi indah. Bagaimana tidak? Jiraiya menghadiahinya satu set novel Icha-Icha terbaru yang belum sempat beredar di pasaran, lengkap dengan tanda tangannya dan kata-kata '_untuk fans beratku, Kakashi'_.

Gratis pula.

Belum pernah ia bermimpi seindah ini. Dan mimpi itu harus buyar gara-gara rasa berat di perutnya.

_Musuh!_

Kakashi pun refleks membuka mata dengan _sharingan_ terbuka. Ia bertekad akan mengirim siapapun itu yang berani menghancurkan mimpi indahnya dengan mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

Ternyata…

_Ngik ngok ngik ngoook_~

Tampak penguin gendut berbulu merah jambu itu tidur ngorok terlentang di sebelahnya. Kakinya nangkring dengan manis ke perutnya. Sementara siripnya membentang lebar. Paruhnya terbuka lebar dan dari hidungnya keluar seperti balon.

_Aishhh_

_**.**_

.

_**Hari Keduapuluh lima**_

_Kwiiik~_

Kakashi terbangun kaget saat merasakan tepukan lembut di pipinya.

Di depannya tampak penguin merah jambu itu sedang duduk di lantai dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat berkaca-kaca. Napasnya tampak terengah-engah dan pipinya semakin memerah.

"Ehhh… kau kenapa _Pinky_?"

Kakashi bergegas memegang dahi si penguin dan kaget merasakan panas yang tinggi.

"Kau panas sekali? Demam ya? Aa… iya aku lupa. Tubuhmu kan penuh bulu pasti rasanya panas."

Kakashi pun bergegas menggendong si penguin merah jambu dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk kemudian memasukannya ke bathub yang segera dipenuhinya dengan air dan bongkahan es batu.

"Nah… nyaman kan?"

Penguin itu mendesah puas dan mengangguk-angguk seru. Ia pun segera mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam air sambil menepuk-nepukkan siripnya bahagia hingga air bermuncratan kemana-mana.

"Aissshhh… aku basah," jitak kakashi lembut pada kepala si penguin yang langsung terkekek-kekek senang.

Kakashi kemudian menggulung celananya selutut dan duduk di ujung kepala bathub sehingga si penguin duduk di antara kakinya. Dengan lembut kakashi menuangkan shampoo ke kepala penguin dan mulai membusakannya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dia manis sepertimu, walau sangarnya juga sama. Bulu-bulumu halus seperti rambutnya. Dulu waktu ia masih kecil, aku sering mengacak-ngacaknya. Aku ingin membelainya sekarang. Tapi aku tahu tidak bisa. Kurasa aku cukup puas dengan bisa membelaimu saja, Pinky," gumam Kakashi dengan nada lembut yang tak bisa disembunyikannya.

Dia hanya tersenyum saat si penguin seolah mengerti kata-katanya, semakin menyandarkan tubuh ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat dengan siripnya hingga kemejanya basah.

"Ya ya ya… kau manis sebenarnya, jikalau saja kau berhenti berusaha menghancurkan flatku lima menit sekali."

.

.

**Hari Ketiga puluh**

Akhirnya kakashi bisa istirahat dengan tenang juga.

Ia mengintip ke kamar dan tampak kedelapan gukguknya tidur dengan manis sementara penguin itu juga tidur dengan pulas di kamarnya.

Kakashi pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan mulai membaca Icha-Icha.

_What a life_

"_Kwiiiiiik~"_

_Ehh?_

Kakashi mendesah dan menurunkan Icha-Icha. Tampak di depannya penguin berbulu itu berdiri manis sambil menggendong-gendong guling dan menyeret selimut. Matanya tampak sayu setengah menutup.

"Ahhh… kau terjaga ya? Takut petir?"

Penguin itu menganggguk-angguk lesu. Dengan susah payah ia naik ke atas sofa dan duduk bergelung di pangkuan Kakashi untuk kemudian kembali tertidur sambil menghisap-hisap siripnya.

"_Nyam nyam nyam~"_

Mungkin si penguin sedang bermimpi memakan ikan tuna sebesar paus.

Entah mengapa… refleks kakashi mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepala si penguin hingga bergoyang-goyang.

"Sleep tight my little…" gumam Kakashi lembut seraya mengecup pucuk kepalanya, "Meski kau jadi penguin, bokongmu tetap sexy tahu."

"_Kwiiiiiik?"_

Penguin itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya mendelik horror dan…

_Plaaaaaaak_

Cukup bayangkan saja apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Benar-benar hari-hari yang melelahkan buat Kakashi.

-Owari-

Ini adalah fic pemanasan sebelum me-_remake _fic multichapter lama, Merpati Tak Pernah Janji. XDDD

Tapi sebelumnya harus menyelesaikan dulu Misteri Gadis Dalam Lukisan dan Mochi.

Belajar dari pengalaman di akun terdahulu, terlalu banyak hutangan apdet fic membuat konsentrasi terpecah dan lari-larian.

Ujung-ujungnya jadi malas ngetik. LOL

Anw Saya suka sekali menulis. Dengan menulis saya bisa mengekspresikan diri saya, mimpi-mimpi saya, harapan-harapan saya lewat tulisan. Walaupun tulisan saya gaje, tetapi saya membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa *halah* XD

Anw saya juga senang membaca. Membaca buku, novel, koran, majalah, dan juga membaca ripyu di fic-fic saya *watados mode on*. Jadi mau kan menyenangkan saya dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa ripyu setelah membaca? Menyenangkan hati orang itu berpahala tw :D

Semoga kalian suka… X)

PS : Sebuah fic yang dibuat untuk barteran dengan Kouro Ryuki. Hei Kou, ficnya Kk tunggu yaaaaa. GPL. XDD


End file.
